


repeating days

by That_Randomgirl21



Series: songfic collection [2]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic, mostly ricky!centric, rini - Freeform, this....kinda bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Randomgirl21/pseuds/That_Randomgirl21
Summary: where ricky’s heartbroken and only his best friend can help. based off r5’s ‘repeating days’
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: songfic collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808533
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	repeating days

**Author's Note:**

> if you saw what i said in my last story, no, you didn’t <3
> 
> i was really trying to distance myself from the hsmfjrjak fandom but i can’t help that this ship has taken over me and ive gotten too attached to let go,,, ANYWAYS enjoy (i didn’t re-read so,,,but i gotta get the bad stuff out ig djjdnsna)

Nini had picked up all of the ingredients for dinner tomorrow night, Ricky was currently helping his dad and Jenn with moving, and he was visiting them. He had stayed for about 3 days and tomorrow he was returning.

Ricky and Nini moved in together when they decided to go to college, both of their schools being in the same area just made it easier for them.

While in their sophomore year, Ricky had met someone. Nini pretended it didn’t bother her, but as long as he was happy that’s all that really mattered.

As she was heading to the last aisle, she must’ve been in her head because she had bumped into someone, both of their sentences overlapping,

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry-“

“Ow, watch where you’re going-“

Nini recognized the blonde girl as Allie, Ricky’s girlfriend. Nini had never really liked Allie, deeming her as conceited and controlling, but despite that the brunette had always tried to make an effort to befriend her, however the blonde wasn’t fond of Nini, at all.

The blonde immediately rolled her eyes, “hi Nini.”

“Hi.” Nini responds awkwardly. “Hey, since your here, Ricky’s coming back tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tomo-“

“No.” She said. “We’re not friends so will you stop acting like we are?” Allie huffed before dusting herself off, “i gotta go.”

About 10 minutes later, Nini walked out of the store with two grocery bags in hand, thr parking lot was filled with cars and families, but her eyes adverted to the familiar blonde pressing a quick kiss to a guy’s lips, before getting into her car and zooming off.

Nini had to be imagining things, right? There’s no way that was Allie and there’s no way she would cheat on Ricky.

The brunette shakes her head of the thought and starts to head home, but as hard as she tries to moved passed it, the scene still replays in her head, if that was Allie, (which she prays it wasn’t) how will she tell Ricky? Will he even believe her?

No, he’s not going to believe her with no evidence whatsoever. She just hopes her eyes were playing tricks on her.

-

Ricky had decided to come home early, to surprise his best friend and girlfriend. He was debating whether he should see Nini or Allie first. He eventually decides on seeing Allie, because he sees Nini every day.

Ricky and Allie had been dating for about a year, but the two had decided to take things slow, very slow. Which is why they hadn’t even began to discuss the possibility of moving in together.

Ricky gleefully climbed up the stairs to the girl’s apartment, he took out the key she had leant him, and opened the door. His eyes immediately glanced at the pair of men’s sneakers that definitely weren’t his, he’s snapped out of it when he hears his girlfriend’s frantic tone. 

“Ricky, I thought you were coming home tomorrow.” Allie immediately jumped out of the guy’s arms acting as if she was a child caught misbehaving.

Ricky only raised a brow, “i came home early to surprise you.”

The man-whatever his name was-took this as a sign to leave, grabbing his shoes and rushing out of the apartment without muttering a word. Allie only looked at anywhere but Ricky. “I’m sorry.” She manages.

“Allie-“

“I promise, we weren’t doing anything, it was nothing.” She said the phrase often, when she got texts, said she was out, who she was it. “You’re mine, there’s no one else.”

Deep down he knows she’s lying, he can see it in her eyes, but he can’t bring himself to leave and never come back. Maybe it was because he really wanted to get over Nini, maybe he had fallen in love with her, or maybe he just couldn’t do it.

He rarely ever gotten into fights with Allie, the girl always finding an excuse to get out of it and the issue is never really dissolved, and sure, the fights he did end up in resolved to one thing.

Nini.

Everyone knows they’ve always had a special relationship, practically acting like a couple for the entirety of their lives, but every detail, every thing the blonde yelled at him about Nini, never made him stop loving her, it was impossible. It’s unfair to Allie, he knows, but maybe one day he’ll get over Nini . 

But then again, everyone knew that it was impossible to be just friends with Nini, and if that were the case, maybe it’s time he and Allie were over.

“No.” He finally says, letting go of the blonde’s tiny hands. “I’m not.”

“Baby-“

“Don’t.” He bites. “I should’ve known before. If you want to be with him then fucking be with him.”

Allie crosses her arms, “excuse me? And what about Nini?”

Ricky inhales sharply, “you’re right, everything you told me, about how I felt about her is stuck in my head, and I keep hearing the same sentences over and over again!” It feels like they’ve had this conversation a million times-they probably have, it’s like he’s repeating the same days over and over again.

_ Repeating days, it’s all the same. _

When he gets home he has the same empty-hearted feeling as when he walked into Allie’s apartment.

He doesn’t even bother to look at Nini and heads towards his bedroom, taking and knocking down every picture of the two of them he could find, not really caring how much noise he was making.

He thought that would make him feel even a little bit better, like it would take some pain away, and maybe it did, but when he sees Nini with a face full of concern all he can do is run up to her and cling onto her like she’s his lifeline.

“Ricky, what’s wrong?” She asks, picking his head up and gently wiping his tears away with her thumb.

“Nini-I-she-“ he chokes out in a sob, and Nini guides them to his bed, where once the lie down his hot tears soak through Nini’s sweatshirt and onto her shoulder.

Once he calmed down, he explained to Nini about today, how he wanted to surprise her only to catch her cheating.

Nini was furious, that, one, she was right, and two, Allie actually cheated on him. How could she do that to him? Ricky was the sweetest boys out there and she just does that?

“Maybe I’m overreacting, I mean they were just cuddling like we do.” He sniffs.

Nini sighs, was he really defending her right now? “Ricky, we have a special relationship, and I’m pretty sure they don’t, and I sorta saw her kiss another guy today in the store parking lot anyway.”

“Oh.” 

Nini hugged the boy by his shoulders and kissed his cheek, “I’m so sorry Ricky.”

“It’s not your fault. I’ll be okay, there’s other girls.” He rests his head on Nini’s, but that isn’t for long because her head jolts up looking for his eyes, she can tell he’s lying and obviously hurting, “ricky I want you to promise me something.”

“Okay?”

“I need you to promise me you won’t go back to her.”

“Nini-“

“Just promise me.”

Ricky swallows the lump in his throat, “okay. I promise.”

Ricky and Nini’s eyes lock this time, neither one knows who’s leaned in first, maybe it was both of them.

Ricky gently cups her cheek and they both remember the first time they shared a kiss, they were each of their first kisses.

It was in 6th grade, they had both wanted to get it over with, so Ricky and Nini agreed to not let it affect their friendship, behind their tree, both of their lips touched and it all felt right, perfect.

And, 10 years later, Ricky’s still feeling that nervousness, the impulse, once again terrified about what’s he’s ruining but, they’re Ricky and Nini, everyone knew they couldn’t be just friends.

“It’s you. It’s always been you.” He whispers, gently pressing his lips against hers, but he pulls back before Nini could even process what had happened.

“Ricky, I-I want this too, but I think you need to fully heal before we do this.” She says quietly. She knew she was right, Ricky was heartbroken and he needed time for himself.

Ricky nodded, “you’re right.” He rested his head back on her shoulder, and even though he knew she was right, he still kept thinking about everything everyone has ever told him, how Nini was the one for him, there for everything. 

_ Repeating days, it’s all the same. _

He knew everyone was afraid of being alone you’re whole life, of dying alone, but if the whole Allie thing lead to even the slightest chances with Nini, he’d do it all over again.

He doesn’t expect to see Allie standing at his front door, “hi. Can I come in?”

Ricky looks at Nini, who’s suspiciously looking at them, before turning back to the blonde. “Come in.”

She sits on their couch as Nini walks away, clearly not happy with what’s happening but leaves them alone anyway.

Immediately after Nini’s out of sight, Allie speaks, “Ricky, I’m so sorry, I promise it will never happen again.”

“Allie-“

“Just tell me that I’m yours, and there’s no one else.” She begs, tears pooling in her eyes.

Ricky sighs, running his hand through his hair, “I can’t.”

Allie slightly nods, “fine.” And with that she leaves with a door slam, Ricky wondering if he made the right choice.

He gets up and heads for the door, ready to go after the girl he let go, before Nini stops him, “Ricky, no.”

Ricky looks at the brunette, “nini I have to.”

“You promised me you wouldn’t go back to her!”

“Nini, I need to.”

“She cheated on you, Ricky, I can’t let you go through that again!”

“Ricky you can’t.”

“Well I need someone to get over you!” He yells loudly, and Nini goes silent, bot expecting the outburst at all. 

“Ricky-“ she’s cut off by a familiar pair of lips pressed against her own, immediately she wraps her arms around his neck, deepening it.

When they pull away, Ricky takes a breath, “I know you want me to wait, but, Nini I know it’s always been you. Always.”

Nini sighs, “Ricky I don’t want to be your rebound.”

“And you won’t be!” He immediately reassures, Nini was not even close to a rebound. “I promise.”

“Okay, fine. But if you ever, and I mean ever, need to take some time for yourself, just let me know and I’ll completely understand.”

“Okay.”

**BONUS** :

_ 3 months later... _

_ All I got is cheap wine _

_ Do you mind? All I got is love for you _

_ All I've got is cheap wine _

_ Are you mine? I'll will make time for you too _

_ All I ask, please don't lie _

_ 'Cause this time, I won't come back home to you _

_ Repeating days, where we stay _

_ It's okay 'cause this time is ours to fade _

Ricky finished strumming on his guitar, ans Nini couldn’t look more happy, and yeah, he felt like he repeated a lot of bad days, but he wouldn’t mind repeating every day he spent with Nini.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m never not writing angst apparently. also there’s a little verse at the end of the song in case you were confused by the bonus haha.
> 
> im not on twitter that much anymore but you can still dm me n stuff under the @ shorsgamora, you can probably find me on tumblr or instagram under the name wildhqrts as well.
> 
> thank you for reading !!


End file.
